


[Podfic] Abner of Astlegate's Most Splendid Pox

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Remus is sick, and Sirius is nursemaid. Imagine . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abner of Astlegate's Most Splendid Pox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118036) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Recorded as a party favor for Ada!! <3 Happy #ITPE darlin'! <3
> 
> Thanks to sheafrotherdon for having blanket permission! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.

| 

## Abner of Astlegate's Most Splendid Pox 

  


**Author:** sheafrotherdon  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Sirius Black  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Remus is sick, and Sirius is nursemaid. Imagine . . .  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHP%5d%20Abner%20of%20Astlegate's%20Most%20Splendid%20Pox.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/118036) | **Wordcount:** 4374  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHP%5d%20Abner%20of%20Astlegate's%20Most%20Splendid%20Pox.mp3) | **Size:** 29 MB | **Duration:** 0:31:33  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHP%5d%20Abner%20of%20Astlegate's%20Most%20Splendid%20Pox.m4b) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 0:31:33  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
